


The One With the Bad Movie

by didntwanderstillgotlost



Series: Unusual Meet-Cutes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didntwanderstillgotlost/pseuds/didntwanderstillgotlost
Summary: This is based on a line from an episode of Seinfeld. Jerry said, "I can't go to a bad movie by myself. What, am I supposed to make sarcastic remarks to strangers?" and it just stuck with me as a really cool meet-cute.If you want me to expand on this, just let me know!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Unusual Meet-Cutes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The One With the Bad Movie

Dean sat in the back of the theater. He was pissed, but he was trying not to let his bad mood ruin what was supposed to be an incredibly bad movie. He and Sam had made plans to go see it, with the intention of making sarcastic remarks to each other the entire time. Instead, Sam had decided to bail last minute, saying he had a date. Dean didn’t believe him for a second. He was probably at the library studying like the gigantic little nerd he was. Dean wouldn’t have minded so much—he had gone to movies alone before—but what was he supposed to do now? Make sarcastic remarks to strangers?

The lights dimmed and Dean settled in to watch the coming attractions. Everything seemed pretty boring. Five minutes into the movie, Dean had already bit back six snide comments and was really wishing Sammy was sitting in the empty seat next to him. He popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth and chuckled to himself.

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?” Dean looked up at the man standing next to him. His dark hair was a disaster, and it didn’t match the vibe his suit and tie was giving off at all.

“Uh, no. No, go ahead.” The stranger took the seat that should have been Sam’s and smiled before focusing his attention on the movie. Five more minutes into it, Dean rolled his eyes. “Fucking dumbass.”

“Understatement,” the man next to him muttered. Dean glanced at him. They shared a smirk and Dean started thinking maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. He and the stranger exchanged quiet, witty banter right up until the end of the credits. They walked into the lobby together and Dean suddenly realized he didn’t quite want to go home. He turned the stranger.

“Hey, um, I don’t usually do this, but would you maybe wanna go for a cup of coffee?” The stranger smiled.

“I don’t even know your name.” Dean extended his hand with a smile.

“Dean Winchester.”

“Castiel Novak.” They shook hands. “I’d love to get a cup of coffee with you. But only if you drive. I don’t have a car.” Dean grinned.

“Not a problem.” They walked out to the parking lot and Dean introduced his new friend to Baby. Then he drove them to the coffee shop a few blocks away.

“So, Castiel, huh?” Dean said once they were sitting in a booth. “Your parents, like, religious or something?”

“Very,” Castiel said with a hit of annoyance. “My older brothers are Michael and Gabriel, and my younger sister is Anael.”

“Wow. My brother and I were named after our mother’s parents, Deanna and Samuel. They died when she was a teenager.” Dean wasn’t sure why he was telling this to someone he had just met two hours ago, but he felt comfortable with Castiel.

“It’s nice that she was able to honor them like that. You seem like a good man, Dean Winchester.”

“And you look very overdressed for the movies, Castiel Novak. You also showed up five minutes after it started. There a story there or…?” Castiel shrugged a little.

“Sort of. The short version is, I ducked out on my date because the woman, I’m sorry, was a grade-A bitch. I was already out and didn’t feel like going home to explain myself to Gabriel, so I went to the movies. That one was the only one that wasn’t more than thirty minutes in.”

“Your brother set you up on a blind date?”

“Yes. Even after I explicitly told him not to. I can handle my love life on my own. And even if I couldn’t, I still would never have picked Naomi. The second she showed up I knew I was going to bail.”

“Well, not for nothing, but I’m kinda glad you did. Sammy was supposed to go to that movie with me tonight so we could make sarcastic remarks to each other. I was getting really annoyed that I couldn’t say anything. Then you showed up.” Castiel looked at the cup of coffee in front of him for a moment before he made eye contact with Dean.

“I, um, I had fun tonight. More than I thought I would. If you want, I’d…like to see you again.” Dean couldn’t help the broad grin on his face.

“I’d love that, Cas.” They exchanged numbers before they parted company for the night. On the drive back to the apartment he shared with Sam, Dean was beginning to think that maybe his little brother bailing on him hadn’t been such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a line from an episode of Seinfeld. Jerry said, "I can't go to a bad movie by myself. What, am I supposed to make sarcastic remarks to strangers?" and it just stuck with me as a really cool meet-cute.
> 
> If you want me to expand on this, just let me know!


End file.
